


Message

by lightrose



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightrose/pseuds/lightrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki has something really important to say but cant quite put it to words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message

This was nothing to get worked up about. People talk on the phone all the time. What makes this particular time any different? Just a simple question; nothing more, nothing less. The worst she could say is no right?  
Satsuki Kiryuin paced back and forth in her bedroom. Staring at the screen of her cellphone with the most nervous expression on this side of the universe. Running her hands through her hair, she looked at the blank text message page that eagerly awaited her words. Satsuki is usually a woman of many words and an ironclad will, but when it came to asking one Ryuko Matoi out on a date, it was a whole different story.  
Satsuki sat on her large bed, still staring at the device in her slender fingers. She didn't know why she was so nervous; it wasn't like she was uncomfortable around Ryuko or anything. They've had many conversations, phone calls, and often laughed together. They've gone to the mall together and even held hands once or twice. And then it hit her like a ton of concrete bricks. I've been on the receiving end of every interaction we've had. This is the first time I'm actually taking charge of things! She slapped her hand on her forehead and let out an aggrivated grunt. She closed out of the text message and went to her photo gallery. She flipped through the many memories the phone held. Her mind quickly went back to the day she got her phone at the store.  
"You're getting that one?" A restless Ryuko said, leaning against a display case which held many phone cases with pictures of flowers, landscapes and different cartoon characters. "What's wrong with this one?" Satsuki replied, holding the blue flip phone in her hand. "Well, besides it being a fucking dinosaur, it doesn't really do anything. Look, it doesn't even have any games on it!" Satsuki examined the cell phone closely. "I'm not getting it to play games; it is strictly for business. I'll need to keep in contact with the people that I know." Ryuko rolled her eyes and took the phone from her hands. "Well, if you're gonna keep in touch with people at least do it in the twenty-first century." She walked to the wall with many different smart phones with many different functions. She took several minutes looking at each one and muttering to herself. After a while, she picked out a slick silver one and handed it to Satsuki. "Here. It lets you surf the web, write down notes, make voice memos, video chat, check the weather, stocks, and time in Argentina, and of course, call and text. Besides it looks more business-y and you'll be taken seriously." Satsuki looked at the phone and swiped through the main menu. She took time to look through all the functions, included doing a few math problems in the calculator to see if it was accurate. Ryuko, tapping her foot impatiently, put her hands on her hips and waited for a response.  
"Well?"  
"...I don't like touch screens."  
"Oh lord. You need to upgrade. And that's coming from me!"  
"You're not going to let me leave alone until I get this will you?"  
"Duh!"  
Satsuki let out a small giggle and admitted defeat. After the phone was activated and purchased, the two walked out the store. Ryuko then stopped and grabbed on to Satsuki's sleeve. "What is it now?" Satsuki asked, with a frown. Ryuko smiled, and grabbed Satsuki's new phone. She pulled her close and snapped a picture of the two of them. She then put her number in the contacts. "Here. Let’s make some memories, shall we?" As she tossed the phone back and guided her towards the nearest burger place.  
Laying on her bed and blushing uncontrollably, she flashed back to reality. She stared at the selfie of her and Ryuko. She smiled at how happy they looked together, despite her confused expression. She sighed and opened up her contacts to Ryuko's name. She pressed the "Call" button and put the phone to her ear. It rang twice before Ryuko's voice chimed from the other end.  
"Hey, what's up?"  
Okay, you've gotten this far. Now say something.  
She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.  
"Uh...hello? Satsuki?" Ryuko said. By the sound of it, she was in the middle of snacking on a bag of very fresh potato chips.  
Come on, damnit say something! It's not rocket science!  
"Uh...I guess this is just a pocket dial. Oh well." The dial tone rang loudly in Satsuki's ear. She took the phone from her ear and rolled over on her stomach. She buried her face in her fluffy white pillows and let out the deepest of sighs. These actions were unbecoming of her. She was the great Satsuki Kiryuin, if she wanted something bad enough she would go through Hell and high water to get it. She could make men tremble in her presence and win any battle with her wit and skill. But why was this task, the simplest and smallest of things, so difficult for her to do? She lay in silence as her memories filled her head again. She thought back to the time her and Ryuko went to the park on one particularly rainy Saturday.  
"Matoi, I told you that it would be wise to check the weather and come prepared. Now it seems like you have no means of keeping dry." Satsuki scolded as the two stood under a bridge away from the heavy rain. Ryuko gridded her teeth and barked, "It's been sunny all week, the hell was I supposed to know it was going to rain! Besides, I had and umbrella but um...I lost it. Why can't we just share yours?" Satsuki eyed her blue umbrella and then looked back at Ryuko. "It's far too small for two people." "I call bullshit on that. We didn't even test it out. Come on before it rains harder than it is." Reluctantly, Satsuki opened the umbrella and Ryuko quickly ran under it. "Okay, come on, Satsuki. Your place is closer so let’s go there." Just as Satsuki had predicted, the umbrella was too small for them both. And half of Ryuko's body was not covered. Noticing this, Ryuko clung very close to Satsuki; hand around her waist and cheeks red. Satsuki stopped walking and looked down at her companion who tried not to look back. Ryuko finally looked back with a tomato red face and barked, "What the fuck are you looking at Kiryuin?!" Satsuki, also blushing, turned away and said, "Nothing. Nothing at all…." And the two continued on their walk.  
Satsuki sat up on her knees and looked at the picture of them she put as her menu screen. In it, Ryuko was planting a kiss on her cheek as she was looking quite surprised. No one knew of this pictures existence. Despite they're flirting, and displays of affection their relationship was never clear. Even so, Satsuki was always seen as the more dominate of the two, as she was the oldest and superior in most aspects. But this time, Ryuko was winning and she didn't like that. She stood up and took several deep breaths. She went back to her contacts, clicked on Ryuko's name and pressed "Call". She waited as the phone rang a total of four times before Ryuko's voice spoke.  
"I swear to God, if this is a pocket dial...."  
"N-no. It’s not, I promise." Satsuki replied with a shaky voice. She began to fiddle with her hair and pace around the room. "I actually called you for a reason." Ryuko laughed and said, "Well that's good to know. What's up?" Satsuki swallowed hard and tried to speak again. "I...I was wondering if...If it wouldn't be too much trouble. Would you like to...to...." She froze. She stood with sweaty palms and shaky knees. Oh God! This is really happening! I can do this. This Ryuko we're talking about not the president. Pull yourself together, Satsuki.  
It took her a minute to realize that Ryuko was talking to her on the other line. "Earth to Satsuki! Are you still there? Would I like to what?" Satsuki gulped, stood up straight, and spoke in her trademark booming voice, "RYUKO MATOI, DO ME THE HONOR OF LETTING ME TAKE YOU OUT ON A DATE! A DATE THAT WILL INCLUDE A ROMANTIC MOVIE, DINNER AND HOPFULLY A LARGE AMOUNT OF KISSING! KISSING THAT WILL MAKE YOUR KNEES WEAK AND YOUR VERY ESSANCE SHUDDER WITH WARMTH! DO ME THIS HONOR AND I WILL MAKE IT WORTH YOUR EVERY WHILE!" She took a deep breath and added, "Um...please?" Ryuko remained silent on the other end. This made Satsuki nervous. Oh no! Was I too forward? Perhaps I scared her away. Nice going there, Satsuki. Suddenly, Ryuko finally spoke. Her voice, to Satsuki's surprise, was very pleasant and reassuring.  
"I...I'd like that. I'd like that a lot. What time?" Satsuki blushed and threw a little party in her head before responding. "How about Saturday around five? I can pick you up if you like." "That's fine by me. I'll see you then, Satsuki. I'll talk to you then, okay?" Satsuki bid her farewell and hung up. Then, Satsuki did something she had not done sense she was a child. She began to jump up and down with excitement with the biggest smile. "Yes! Yes! I did it! I did it!" In the middle of her celebration, her phone began to vibrate in her hand. It was a text from Ryuko. She opened it up, read it, and all the blood in her body instantly rushed to her face. The text read:  
"Oh yeah...I love you. See you Saturday."  
Satsuki smiled and laid down on her bed, reading the message over and over again. Excited for the great weekend to come, she drifted off to sleep, dreaming romantically about Ryuko.


End file.
